Phenomenon
by Secondhandmasters
Summary: Based off The Anime: Soul Eater. A group of your favorite youtubers turn into heroes, just read to find out how they're life as weapons and weapon holders go. WARNING: MULTI SLASH (MXM) COUPLES! (Some youtubers in this story: Pewdiepie, Markiplier, Yamimash, Tobuscus, Cry, CinnamonToastKen, JackFilms, SMOSH, Ray William Johnson Shane Dawson and much more)
1. Pick Your Poison

Chapter 1: Pick your poison  
Note: The POV might change from chapter to chapter be aware of that while reading. Thank you  
_

Mark's POV

There was a reason to why we all gathered in this place, I'm in a room filled with people, some seem oddly familiar while others I do not recognize. We're waiting for someone, while we were waiting some people decided to make new friends while others just sat quietly and waiting. I took a seat next to a man who seemed younger than me but not by much, I just glanced at him from the corner of my eyes for a while just to memorize his look, for some odd reason the man seemed familiar. I opened my mouth to ask but suddenly my words came to a sudden halt when I saw a man in front of me, he was smiling down at me and he had his hand in the air waiting for me to shake it and I did.

"Hi, my name is Felix, Felix Kjellberg."

"Hey there Felix, I'm Mark Fischbach"

He smiled widely before taking a seat next to me. "So did you get to know if which team you're in?"

I shrugged before rubbing my hands together. "Weapon holder, you?"

His smile seemed to grow bigger as he gave me a pat on the back. "Me too, I may not look tough but I can hold a weapon very well… I think" The smile on his face faded and was replaced with a confused doubtful look but it soon returned. "Anyway, I can't wait to see who and what my weapon is going to be, I hope it's someone nice, I don't do good with mean people"

"We're the top dogs, they should be listening to us so I'm not really worried" Those were the words that left my mouth but I felt the complete opposite, we needed the weapons just as much as they needed us, and to think that they're humans who transform into some sort of tool of destruction it makes you pray that you'll get a good partner.

"Okay! Line Up! Weapons in the back! Weapon Holders front and center NOW!" Came a loud voice that terrified everyone in the room, we quickly split into two groups and I looked back to get a glimps of someone who might be my future partner. "It's time to start, I'll call out your name and you step forward, then I'll call the name of your weapon, after that exit the room and you'll be escorted to your classroom where you'll start learning all about your abilities and your weapons" The man said and we nodded, Felix and I exchanged glances… This was it, I was waiting for this moment for a long time and it seemed that so had Felix. We're going to be like superheroes!

I let the names pass by, there wasn't anyone I knew to be happy for so I didn't really care, we waited in silence as the room was slowly being emptied from people since they had already finished and I only smiled when they called out Felix's name. He looked at me and I gave him a thumbs up before he grinned and ran to the man waiting to hear the name of his future partner. "Felix Kjellberg, you're one lucky kid, unlike the others you get to have not one… but two weapons"

"W-what? Two?" I could clearly see the shock and confusion in both Felix's face and voice, the man nodded at him before looking back to the list.

"The twin pistols, first one is Cry," We all looked back to see a man with a mask on his face stepping out of the crowed he ran a hand through his hair before sighing and taking a stand beside Felix, the blond looked at me and gulped and I just looked at Cry. WHAT KIND OF NAME WAS CRY ANYWAY?! "The second one is Ken Morrison, have fun" The man smirked before Felix was dragged out by his two new partners.

It was just me again, even though there were still people in the room I felt the silence, it was so quiet in my mind that I could actually hear my heart beating in my ears. "Mark Fischbach, step forward please" Time seemed to stop as I heard my name, my body just froze but I pushed myself into moving and I waited very patiently for the man's next words. "I'm happy to introduce to you, your partner Aaron Ash" Aaron Ash? Well that didn't sound too bad. I looked through the crowd of people waiting for Aaron to step out but no one did. "Aaron Ash?" The man called again.

"O-Oh sorry" I heard a faint voice from the back of the room as a man approached who I guessed was Aaron."They wouldn't let me through…" He whispered before Standing beside me. Hmm… he was the same man sitting beside me just seconds before talking with Felix… Maybe… somehow I knew he was going to be my partner, maybe that's why I felt like he was sort of familiar.

"Come on boys we don't have all day, get a move on. Your class is waiting for you" We both nodded and left the room, outside the door stood a short woman, she didn't say a word she just gestured for us to follow her and we did. It was quiet, no one spoke through the whole walk to the class room, but when I opened the door I was thankful to see I shared the same class with Felix. He waved hello to me and pointed at some empty seats next to him, I looked back at Aaron before we both took our seats, I sat between Aaron and Felix which to me right now seemed like the best place.

"Help me!" Felix whispered to me and I shook my head and laughed. "I'm scared!"

I looked over at Cry who was sitting with Ken. "At least Ken seems like a friendly person" I chuckled and Felix gave me a light playful punch on the arm. "I'm being serious"

Felix sighed. "I guess you're right, what about you? Is this guy your partner?" He pointed at Aaron making him look over at us and I nodded.

"Yep"

"Aaron Ash, it's nice to meet you" Aaron said with a light smile, I could hear the thick British Accent in his voice and it made me hold back a laugh, for some reason English people always sound so funny to me. "What?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Oh, you're from the UK right?" Felix asked. "That's awesome, I'm Swedish" Wow, Felix seemed to be the sort of guy who didn't mind being friends with anyone even if it's a complete stranger. "Mark, where are you from?"

"I'm actually half German half Korean… But I consider myself American so…"

"I'm from good ol' America too" Ken finally turned to face us and joined the conversation. "So I'm guessing we have a mix of nationalities here"

"This should be interesting" Cry said without even turning to face us… or maybe he was… erm, it was hard to tell with that mask on.

"Oh this is gonna be great!" Felix clapped his hands. "Oh wait… Mark, what's your weapon?"

I shrugged, I haven't really asked and nor the man or Aaron had told me, when I opened my mouth to ask a man walked into the room, the man had black hair, tanned skin and he didn't look too friendly to be honest. He jumped on the desk and crossed one leg over the other. "Everyone here? Yes? No?" He took a paper from his desk before throwing it. "Actually I don't really care" He stood up and walked in circles for a while before looking back at the class. "My name is Ray W. Johnson and I'm going to be your teacher… actually don't call me a teacher that sounds too geeky. Just call me Ray, besides you're all grown up I don't think there is a huge age gap between you and me. I'm sure you're all excited to start right? First off let me tell you a couple of things. First of all this is not a game okay? You're here because your spirit is different from a normal human's , you were connected by birth to the world's deadliest and strongest weapons, ones that humans can't create, I'm here to teach you everything from your strength to your weaknesses to using your weapon and the spirits. The spirits you share are very important got it?"

The class nodded. "Good, once you're done with basic training there will be a field test and it's going to take place in the spirit world, you have to be prepared because there is are some annoying motherfuckers out there that no one can stop except you… with that said let's start"

… Oh boy… This should be fun.

END OF 1


	2. Call Us Smosh

Phenomenon  
Chapter 2: Call Us Smosh

Mark's POV

"First off let's start by talking a bit about spirits; you cannot switch weapons because your spirit does not match the spirit of the weapon holder or vice versa. Let's give an example," Ray looked through the class room before pointing at Aaron and I. "You two come down here," His finger then moved to point at Felix, Ken, and Cry. "You three as well. This will be an example so pay attention, I don't like repeating myself, here we have two types of different spirits." He snapped his fingers. "Names"

"I'm Felix"  
"Ken"  
"Cry"

Ray's eyes fell on me and Aaron next. "Mark" I introduced myself with confidence.

"Aaron"

Ray nodded. "Alright, Ken and Cry are light weapons; anyone can pick up a pistol right? Guess what you silly bitches? You're wrong! Spirit weapons are different only the ones with matching spirits can hold their weapons." His gaze fixed on us again. "Demonstrate" He walked back to his desk and sat down watching us. "First off, weapons transform then I want Felix to try and carry Mark's weapon, Mark will try to carry Felix's weapon"

Felix and I nodded to one another, hey at least now I get to see what my weapon is. There was a sudden light immerging from our weapons; they lost the shape of a human body. Felix grabbed the two pistols with a grin while I was shocked to see that my weapon was… a giant axe… THAT'S SO COOL! I put my hand on the grip and it shocked me how light it was, I mean I lifted it with great ease! "Switch" Ray said and we nodded again. I put down the Axe as Felix bent down to place his pistols on the ground and we switched sides. I tried picking up the pistols but it seemed like they were glued to the floor, Felix and I both struggled but the weapons wouldn't move an inch. Soon we grew tired and fell on the floor. "That was fucking hilarious, I love watching students struggle with this lesson very time." Ray laughed. "Okay, you can go back to your seats now."

We dragged ourselves back to our seats while Ken and Cry laughed at us, Felix pouted before sitting down. After that the rest of the class was pretty much boring, it felt like school! Who thought learning about weapons and some sort of magical powers could be really BORING! We left and we were given keys to our rooms… This was my new home now and I wasn't sure if that's a good thing or not now. I opened the door to my room and dropped my bags; the room was big enough for me and Aaron I guess… With Felix having to share a room with both Ken and Cry then he better hope his room is bigger than this, he was about two or three rooms away from mine which was actually a good enough distance, not too close and not too far.

I heard a knock on the door and so I dragged my tired body and opened the door, two men shoved Aaron inside the room before waving hello to me. I only managed to blink in surprise and catch Aaron before he lost balance and fell face first to the floor. "Hi," Starts one of the two. "I'm Anthony Padilla"

"And I'm Ian Hecox"

"Call us Smosh" They both said at the same time.

"Our room is next to yours so we thought we'd drop by and say WHAT UP?!"

"Oh, okay, I'm Mark Fischbach, this is my partner Aaron." I looked back at Aaron. "Were you lost or something?" I asked and he scratched the back of his head.

"I was just wandering around, you know… Trying to get to know the place." I nodded before stepping away from the door.

"Um, you guys wanna come in?"

"Actually no time!" Ian said. "Anthony and I got a game of Slender Man to finish… as much as I hate horror games, we love to play them." They both laughed. "Maybe you and your friend can come over and we all can have a game of call of duty"

"Till then we'll give you this to help you," Anthony handed me a list. "This is the list of the students here, weapons and weapon holders; you should go meet some new people. It would be the best thing to do so you won't feel bored"

I looked down at the list and sighed. "How… did you get this?" Aaron asked, peeking over my shoulder to look at the list.

They exchanged glances. "Pfft, we're Smosh! We don't share our secrets" They then shrugged. "Just kidding, they gave it to us when we arrived and we copied it for other students"

"Aha…" Those two were starting to freak me out, I mean if it weren't for them looking different I would have they were twins or at least relatives! They seemed like a fun bunch though and I was curious to their story. "So, did you two just meet or?"

"Nope," Ian started.  
"We met way back in the Sixth grade," Anthony continued  
"Science class to be exact,"  
"And we've been best friends ever since, we're lucky that this whole thing didn't separate us. Having Ian as my weapon is the best news we heard in a long while!"  
"Ah, sweet destiny"  
"Anyway, we better get going. See ya both later, if you need help you or you just want to have a good time know where to find us" With that they both left, not even giving us time to even say goodbye, I shrugged and slammed the door shut before sitting down on my bed.

Aaron started unpacking, he was a very quiet person and I had no problem with that, anyway, I looked at the list again and decided that maybe Aaron and I should give the list a quick look; it would be a good way to know who's with us on this wacky ride.

"Aaron?" I called and he just looked up at me. "Hey you want to give this list a look with me later? We can grab Felix, Ken, and Cry and go meet some people"

He smiled and nodded. "I'd love that, I'll just finish unpacking and we can get started"

I gave him a thumbs up and a goofy grin and he laughed before focusing back on unpacking. I took out my cell phone might as well text Wade while I'm here to pass the time. Wade is my best friend, he and I enjoy goofing around together and we usually spend our day building stupid things on Minecraft, or waste the day by watching nonstop videos on Youtube and laugh our asses off. I would have been happier if he could have been a part of this but… well I guess it wasn't his destiny. Oh well… Maybe it was for the best.

END OF 2


End file.
